Accidentally In Love
by Emeralds and Rubies
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. FN. Nancy and Frank's first kiss, and their feelings about each other. I don't own ANY of the characters, or the lyrics. REVIEW!


Accidentally In Love

"May I have this dance?" Frank asked Nancy, laughing.

Nancy glanced nervously at Ned, his fists clenched and his jaw set. He obviously didn't approve of his girlfriend dancing with Frank, but right now, Nancy didn't care. The overprotective git would just have to deal with it.

"Why, yes you may." Nancy said, following Frank's Formal talk.

Frank laughed at their little joke and pulled her onto the crowded dance floor.

They were at the new dance club in downtown River Heights. Nancy really liked the place. The old warehouse had been transformed into the hottest hangout for teens and people in their early twenties. They served only non-alcoholic drinks, so parents of kids like Nancy and Frank that are under twenty-one are happy.

They pushed their way to the center of the dance floor, as Nancy's favorite song came on.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
(Love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

She and Frank danced closely. The crowd was getting bigger, therefore making them move closer and closer to each other by the minute.

_  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
(Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Nancy sighed. The lyrics made her think of her own relationship with Frank. It just wasn't fair! She really liked Ned, and they had been dating since the eighth grade…but lately he had been getting really serious, talking more about marriage, and their future together. She secretly thought he had been talking about it more the past week because of Frank being here.

_Oh,come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'cause Everybody's after love_

Nancy laughed as Frank twirled her around a couple of times. She looked up into his laughing, chocolate-brown eyes. Frank was amazing. He was fun-loving, energetic, funny, a total heartthrob, and he shared her deepest passion. Solving mysteries.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies belting out  
Sunlight shimmering love  
_

Frank looked at Nancy longingly. She was so beautiful. She was everything…Funny…caring…energetic…gorgeous…and, best of all she loved to solve mysteries. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, and her laugh was music to his ears. He had broken it off with Callie a couple weeks ago, and since then (and before then) he couldn't stop thinking about her.

_  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love, oh_

Nancy looked up at Frank once more. She'd admit it. She was in love.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone,no,no_

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Frank looked down at Nancy. She was really one of his best friends. And…He was in love with her

_Oh, come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x8)_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (x2)_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love  
_

_I'm in love_

Frank looked into her deep-blue eyes as the song ended. He instinctively brought his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed at the touch. Her eyes opened.

He leaned in slowly, wanting to kiss her more than anything. Even slower, he brought her lips up to his.

They both felt the electric jolt go through their bodies when their lips came together. Frank kissed Nancy, and Nancy kissed back. Frank deepened the kiss, brought his hands up do her hair, and was tangling his hands in the long strawberry-blond tresses when she pulled away.

Tears were streaming down her face. "Ned. I can't do this to him." She said.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I…" he started.

"No, it's okay. Frank, I" She looked at him, knowing that she really didn't want Ned. She was only giving him the false hope of getting married by staying with him. She wanted Frank.

"Come on. I need to do this." Nancy said.

Frank followed quietly as she walked toward him. He stopped at the edge of the dance floor, watching.

Nancy looked like she was explaining something to him. When she was finished, he looked angry. He said something that Frank couldn't figure out, and looked up and glared at Frank. He looked back at Nancy, said something, and stormed out of the club.

Nancy watched him go, and walked over to Frank quietly.

"What happened?" Frank asked, looking nervously at her.

"I broke it off." She stared at her feet.

"Why?" Frank whispered, barely letting himself hope where she was going with this.

"Because… It…" She brought her head up, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am in love with someone else."

"Who?" Frank's question was barely audible.

She looked at him and smiled, before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him deeply.

When the kiss broke, Frank grinned smugly, very satisfied. "So this guy that you're in love with…" He started. "Do I know him?" He asked, trying to hide his grin.

Nancy decided to play along. Kissing him again, she said "You're so close you're practically the same person."

Frank laughed. "Who is-?"

Nancy cut him off. "You know it's you, Frank." She looked at him. "I love you."

Frank smiled. "I love you too, Nancy." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, and said "So, so, much."

He pulled her into another kiss.

"Nancy!"

"Frank!"

They pulled apart and looked at Bess, George, and Joe, who all looked pleasantly surprised.

"Uh…where's Ned?" Joe asked.

"He left." Frank said. "Something about …'Stupid Hardy boys and their stupid hardy charm, and good looks.'"

Nancy rolled her eyes as they all laughed. Yep, she loved him more than anything. Even if it did happened by accident.

AN: Just an idea I had after I finished Chapter 6 of **Broken.** PLEASE review. I'm begging here! ;)


End file.
